Nolan Grey
A Man with too much time on his hands. And since I'm technically writing about myself.. I'll keep it brief because I dislike talking about myself and my non-accomplishments. Forgive me for writing in 1st Person. Born.. Nolan was Born "Nolan-Lee Rudi Grey" on May 20th 1991 in Calgary Alberta Canada. The Hospital that Nolan was born in shortly burned down after his Birth. It has since been rebuilt. Upbringing.. Nolan grew up in Cranbrook British Columbia, where he spent the first 10 years of his life (from 2 - 10 yrs of age). He was known to get Bullied because he was "different" and "too quiet". He grew up with his older (half) Brother for a chunk of his life until Nolan and his Mother moved away when Nolan was 10. Education.. Nolan disliked regular School because of the plethora of kids he'd be going to school with. He tried Home-schooling in Grade 7 -- Didn't work. The Teacher (that was going to his apartment) said he "lacked interest" and "won't get a proper education" because he "doesn't care about his education". The reasoning behind his Home-schooling was due to the fact that the Middle School in Parksville (on Vancouver Island) was roughly 3-4 Miles out of town. Nolan would walk it, but after awhile he stopped going. There was no Bus, so Nolan dropped out of school in Grade 7. Nolan finished school in 2010, 14 years after Kindergarten. He graduated from Selkirk Secondary in Kimberley British Columbia. Gaming.. Although he disliked school, he loved Video Games. From having a NES when he was 5-6 yrs old, to having a SNES when he was 8 yrs old. But the greatest console he ever owned was ....of course the N64. Starfox64 was beaten, Quest64 was.. well.. Quest64, and Banjo Kazooie was the best thing to ever happen to North America. Then Nolan stumbled onto Mario64.. He would play for hours. His Mother would tell him to go to bed constantly. Until one night when he was playing. He had gotten to "Koopa Road" to face-off with Bowser. The anticipation rising. The Determination getting stronger each time he died, which was very often. He reached Bowser and his Older Brother was watching -- There was a bet placed by him that if Nolan beat Mario64 that night - He would go out and buy Nolan a brand-new game of his choosing. Nolan beat Mario64 that night. He was 9 yrs old. During the Ending Credits, his older Brother, true to his word, took Nolan to Zellars the next day and he picked out ....you guessed it.. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. This opened the door to gaming for Nolan as he emerged into the World of Hyrule for the very first time in his life. OoT was beaten within the year, definitely not 100% but close enough to beat it. Nolan had just turned 10. With such a love for Gaming at such a young age - The next move in his life would change the Game forever. The Discovery of Music.. Nolan didn't start actually "listening" to music until he was 7, when his Mother would put on Prince's Album "Purple Rain" or Shania Twain's "Man I feel like a Woman". He grew up around Oldschool music, thanks to his Mother - Who was stuck in the 80's at the time. Not until later did he discover that Making Music was the best thing he ever did. First Keyboard.. Nolan was 21 when he bought a Casio SK-100 at a Thrift Store in Cranbrook for $30 CAD. The lady discounted him roughly 20% because the keyboard "was sitting there for a long time". For those that don't know what a SK-100 is -- It's a "Sampling" Keyboard made in the late 80's. Nolan took it home and played his very first Keyboard. He fell in love almost instantly. Nolan didn't consider himself a Sound Composer just yet - He needed some Inspiration. Musical Influences.. Nolan grew up with Final Fantasy, after the N64. He managed to beat Final Fantasy 7 in the first year of Middle school, after Nolan's older Brother passed down his PS1 onto Nolan. It's definitely no mystery who was behind the music of Final Fantasy back in the day.. The Beethoven of Video Game Music himself Nobuo Uematsu. Nolan still to this day, idolizes Uematsu for his musical works in all Final Fantasy games leading up to FF10 for the PS2. Nolan's other Influences, that came later in his life and still stand to this day are: Koji Kondo, Yoko Shimomura, Hirokazu "Hip" Tanaka (aka Chip Tanaka), and Naoki Kodaka. Indies or Bust.. Nolan decided to be a Game Developer in the Indie-Scene back in 2014, but didn't take it seriously until about 2016. He is still pursuing his dream to this day. Musical Works.. His first game, Kid Blaster, was a failure that didn't see the light of day. But it was the very first OST Nolan played note-for-note using his Imagination. This would lead to years of Training and Learning about different sounds. His second OST was for his game "Last Fantasy" -- It was the largest potential OST, sitting at 42 Compositions. That game failed too. Nolan was getting frustrated at this point. He had no problems playing Music for his Games but when it came to actually making a Game.. He flat-lined. The Indie-Slump.. With barely any Fans supporting him, Nolan gave up Game Development for a year in mid 2016 to "regain himself" and "recapture ideas". In 2017, he hopped back to it. This time.. He had the perfect Game in mind. Birth of the Elder.. Nolan created Eldermoor using an old game titled "Alexim Online". He molded the Story, and decided the influences that would drive him: Runescape, which Nolan played for a total of 13 years, Ragnarok Online, and Endless-Online, which was the second Online Game Nolan had played in his life. With these powerful Influences driving his motivation - The sky is the limit, and of course, there's lots of room for Original Content.